Symmetric Simplicity
by Shiri Mizuki
Summary: (Based in the anime) Kid finds himself in need of the symmetry of a weapon. When a new mysterious Thompson sister is presented to him in the situation what will happen to their meister/weapon relationship? (Rated M for possible future lemon)


*Kid p.o.v.*  
Its been only a week since the ghost ship incident and now I'm somehow in the midst of trying to get more information on some 'kishin that is right next to me'. Liz and Patty were currently at some potential modeling opportunity. This last mission had really opened my eyes at the possibility of getting killed over not having both of my weapons. As I came out of my thoughts I was still in the death room. Listening to my father avoid the question as much as possible. Eventually...he told me that there really is the one and only true kishin living right under our school. Much more words were exchanged before a loud shrieking voice range through the hallway.

*regular p.o.v.*  
"KIIIIIIID!" Was suddenly shrieked down the hallway, two very excited girls came running towards Kid. Liz was the first to speak. "They gave us an offer! We could go pro!" Liz and Patty were now hanging on each side of the poor grim reaper. "Do you, really want to go? I know how much this could possibly mean to you." Kid began, "And if you do, I will be fully supportive." Liz and Patty both let their jaws drop as they heard the words fall from his mouth. Somehow he truly meant it. "We'd start in England. You're going to be alright without us right?" Liz commented. Kid let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples lightly, trying to figure out what he will be able to do while they are gone. "Yes, I am sure my father will provide me with something to do while you are gone." he finally replied. The two girls went running off to see the world, and they didn't bother to say goodbye. "Oh well. They won't be back, I know it." Kid said before turning back to his dad, now sitting and drinking his tea. "Dad, what am I going to do? I need that symmetry, and now I won't be able to find that ever again." He said, almost begging his father for help. "Well," Began the shinigami, "There...is another thing you could do. The girls and I haven't been completely honest with you about a certain family subject." Kid looked shocked at this, why would Liz and Patty or even his father lie to him about that? "They...have another...certain special sister." Death slowly stated. Kid became somewhat interested. "But the family weapon is a single pistol, how would that help me?" he questioned. "That's where the special part comes in, she may be the family weapon of a pistol, but she is twin pistols too. A chain connects her two pistols to keep the soul flow. If you are interested, she actually is here in the school." Death cleanly stated. Kid couldn't help but want to go through with this. A shot at complete symmetry once again, and so soon, was even better for him. A gleam of hope came to his eye as he agreed to go see this girl.

*? p.o.v. *  
Sure there are perks to living in this school. The night classes were one, and okay the food wasn't half bad, and the clothes I get to pick, but this cell of a room just makes me feel like I'm in a prison. There is a lot less chatter than the other nights though. No, I am not complaining, but it just feels...off.

*regular p.o.v.*  
Sounds of shoes echoed through the long cement hallway, only one set, Lord Death made no sound as him and Kid approached the cell door of the newly mentioned Thompson sister. Death pulled the key to have the lock give with a groan. "You keep your student in a cell room?" Kid questioned.  
Death looked back, "If you'd seen her in a fight you'd do the same, and this was all we had left" He finished with a noticeable grin. Kid looked in confusion. The metal door creaked open to reveal a girl about the age of Kid, trademark dirty blonde hair with a pixie cut, a black tank top that stopped at her belly-button, grey skinny jeans that were messily tucked into her calf high combat boots. Tattoos and a mix of piercings covered her body. One tattoo caught Kid's eye in particular, on her stomach crossing over her hip, a fully bloomed rose connected to a rose bud by a thorny vine. "Why hello Mykka!" Death said in his rather happy tone.


End file.
